In Morse code, each symbol is represented by a sequence of dashes and dots. How many distinct symbols can be represented using sequences of 1, 2, 3, or 4 total dots and/or dashes?
Explanation: We proceed by casework.

Case I: 1 dot or dash
There are two possibilities: one dot, or one dash.

Case II: 2 dots or dashes
Each symbol can be a dot or a dash, so there are $2 \cdot 2 = 4$ sequences in this case.

Case III: 3 dots or dashes
Each symbol can be a dot or a dash, so there are $2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 = 8$ sequences in this case.

Case IV: 4 dots or dashes
Each symbol can be a dot or a dash, so there are $2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 = 16$ sequences in this case.

Thus, there are $2 + 4 + 8 + 16 = \boxed{30}$ distinct symbols that can be formed.